Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)
by trace619
Summary: Olivia and Alex are apart this Christmas. All Olivia wants is for Alex to come home. It's not like Christmas at all when you're away from the one you love. Pre-established AO, takes place in Season 12. One-shot.


**A/N: So this has been on my mind for a couple weeks and I had to get it out of my system. It's loosely based on a song of the same title, no infringement intended. This is pre-established AO. Takes place in season 12 while Alex is in the Congo. They have been together since season 10 not long after Alex returned in Lead. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! And to those celebrating, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

A light snow was falling, lights twinkled while store fronts were decorated in festive themes. The tree in Rockefeller Center shined brightly as skaters spun and laughed on the ice below. Olivia swallowed her tears as she cut through the park and headed to her Upper West Side apartment. She'd tried to put up a good front, tried to be in festive mood, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. At least in Christmas' past she could have a little Christmas cheer even though she was alone. This year however there was no cheer at all…another Christmas alone.

As she entered her apartment she couldn't help the eye roll when she saw the small decorated tree in the corner. Her eyes then fell on a picture of she and Alex, and that's when the tears began to fall. They'd been together for over a year now, the previous year their first Christmas together. Technically it wasn't their first Christmas together, they'd dated off and on over the years, but the previous year was their first Christmas together officially as a couple. This year however Olivia found herself in a long-distance relationship. When Alex had announced her intentions to take a leave and join an international criminal court prosecuting cases in Africa her heart had nearly collapsed into her stomach. She'd thought for sure that was going to be the end of their relationship. Alex had convinced her otherwise. There had been many tears shed but both were committed to keeping their relationship together, and Alex had promised it wouldn't be forever. This time she promised she would return. They'd only seen one another once since Alex left in the spring. Alex returning for a couple weeks at the end of summer. Now their only communication being email, phone calls and Skype. Olivia had hoped and prayed that Alex would be home for Christmas but due to a case Alex was unable to leave. Olivia had cried herself to sleep that night after finding out her girlfriend would not be home.

Olivia now settled in on her sofa, takeout and a glass of wine on the coffee table in front of her. She'd turned the television on but being Christmas Eve it was mostly Christmas programming. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the Christmas before, she and Alex curled up on this exact sofa watching Christmas movies. Something she never imagined she'd be doing on Christmas Eve, but this year she was more than grateful for the memory to hold onto. She eyed her laptop waiting to hear the tone that Alex was ready to Skype. Her girlfriend having emailed that morning promising to Skype that evening. Olivia made sure the tree was lit so Alex could see it when they spoke. She'd had no intention to decorate but Alex had made her promise she would, so she did.

Her phone ringing startled Olivia awake. She groaned as she reached for the device, hoping she wasn't being called out. "Benson."

"Hey baby! Merry Christmas Eve!" Alex answered in a cheerful voice.

Despite her mood Olivia couldn't help but smile "Merry Christmas Eve to you too." She now felt a pang of sadness "I thought we were gonna Skype?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," remorse evident in Alex's voice "I'd wanted too but the service is very spotty. I guess we're overloading it. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." Olivia tried to sound more optimistic than she was.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm…don't know. I'm off and I'm not on call. I'd requested off months ago." _'I'd hoped we'd get to spend it together.'_ Olivia said silently. "Elliott invited me over for dinner with the family."

"You should go." Alex encouraged. "I hate the thought of you being alone tomorrow."

Olivia had been fighting tears since she heard Alex's voice on the other end of the line and she finally broke. "Baby, please come home."

Alex broke as well hearing her girlfriend's tears "Oh Olivia, I wish I was there. But you know what?" she didn't wait for Olivia to answer "I may not be there physically but I am with you."

"I know." Olivia cleared her throat, not wanting to drag their conversation down any further. "You're always in my heart."

"And you're in mine."

"So," Alex said after a brief pause "Since I can't see is the tree still up?"

Now Olivia laughed "Yes, it's still up. I even hung some mistletoe."

"Damn, now I really wish I were there."

"I've put the gifts you sent under the tree, I guess I'll open them tomorrow. Even though I thought we agreed no gifts until you were able to come home." the brunette said in a teasing tone.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself. You can open them tomorrow when we Skype so I can be with you."

"It's a deal. Yours are wrapped alongside mine and will be waiting for you when you do get little trip home."

"I look forward to it."

"I love you." Olivia whispered.

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

"It's a date." Olivia answered with what had become their saying when planning to Skype.

"Okay, get some rest. I'll meet you in your dreams."

"I can't wait." Olivia smiled. "Love you."

"Love you more." Alex said before hanging up.

Olivia sighed after hanging up. She cleared her mess from dinner, turned the television off and headed to bed. She turned the radio on as she went about her routine, Deck the Halls playing. While the phone call from Alex had definitely brightened her evening she was still having difficulty feeling very Christmassy.

She decided to leave the radio on for a bit, maybe it would help her drift off to sleep. A text from Elliott interrupted her thoughts, wondering if she would be joining them the next day. She'd already given him the gifts she'd gotten for the kids so it wasn't necessary for her to go. Remembering Alex encouraging her to go she told him she probably would.

Now a sad song was playing, the singer wishing their love was home for Christmas. Olivia quickly turned the radio off. Alex's call had boosted her spirits, no matter how much she missed her love she wasn't going to let a sad Christmas song ruin her mood before falling asleep. She rolled over and faced the side of the bed that Alex slept on when she'd stay the night. She pulled the other pillow close, as if she were holding the blonde. Her eyes fell on the picture of the two of them that sat on the opposite bedside table, the image of them arm in arm and smiling the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

Olivia stirred, knowing she hadn't been asleep very long. She tilted her head and looked at the clock, just after midnight. She rolled over to get comfy again when something made her pause. "Alex?" _'Okay, I'm dreaming.'_ She thought.

"Merry Christmas."

"You said I'd see you in my dreams." Olivia mumbled. She became more awake when she felt Alex's hand on her arm. "Wait, I'm not dreaming?" tears already forming in her eyes "You're really here?"

Alex grinned, tears in her own eyes "Told you I'd see you in the morning, might be middle of the night but it's definitely Christmas morning. Albeit very, very early morning."

"Oh my God!" Olivia launched herself up and into Alex's waiting arms. Both cried as they held one another. "What are you doing here?" Olivia wiped her eyes as she pulled back. "How are you here?"

Alex laughed "It's this great little invention called an airplane. Maybe you've heard of it?"

Olivia rubbed her head, her brain still in a fog from sleep and Alex's surprise. "I mean, you were in Africa just a couple hours ago."

"I lied."

Suddenly the fog cleared "That's why you didn't Skype!"

"Exactly. My original plan was to be here when you got home to surprise you but my flight was delayed a bit due to weather. I was actually at JFK when I called you. How I found a quiet corner in that place on Christmas Eve I'll never know."

Olivia shook her head and laughed as she leaned in for a kiss, the first one they'd shared in months.

"Hey," Alex said breathlessly as the pulled apart "I was holding out for a kiss under the mistletoe."

"It can wait till morning." She slid her hands under Alex's sweater "I just want you changed and curled up next to me."

"Not your best pick up line, Detective." Alex grabbed a t-shirt from a drawer and changed, finally crawling in bed next to the brunette. She instantly felt all the stress she carried from her work melt away.

"Not a pick up line." Olivia snuggled close. "That can wait till morning too. I just want to be next to you."

They settled in, just holding one another.

"Guess we'll have to go out for dinner tomorrow, I don't have anything here."

"We could still go to Elliott's if you want." Alex whispered.

"I just want to be alone with you. I probably don't have you for long, do I?" Olivia held her breath and prepared herself for how short a time she'd have the blonde with her.

"A month."

Olivia's eyes widened "Seriously?"

"Yep, I go back at the end of January."

Olivia smiled "Okay, gifts in the morning and dinner with Elliott?"

"Yeah," Alex snuggled closer "Sounds good." She smiled mischievously "And gifts won't be the only thing we unwrap in the morning."

Olivia shivered at the implication. Now she wasn't sure she'd get any sleep in anticipation. "Can't wait."

Both were drifting off, now barely awake when Olivia whispered into the dark "Guess Santa got my letter."

"Hmm?"

"All I asked for was you to come home."

Alex's arm tightened around Olivia, pulling her closer "And I'm here." She mumbled "I'm home."


End file.
